fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Enemies/Suggested
If you actually want to incorporate an enemy into the stage article, then there needs to be a link to said enemy and remove it from here. 0176 Grey Fairy Spider Green Star Eel |name = Green Star Eel |location = Ocean |LP = 1000 |AT = 20-25 |strong = Ice |weak = none |LV = 51 |EXP = 200 |gold = 200 |drops = Peridot 4 (2.5%) |species = Eel |head = Star |attack = |head colour = Green |body colour = Green |movement = swimming |note=Similar to the Pink Roundhead Eel from Submarine 1. Very dangerous in groups.}} Red Fairy Fish |icon = Red fairy fish.png |name = Red Fairy Fish |location = Ocean |LP = 1200 |AT = 15-20 x3 |strong = Ice |LV = 51 |EXP = 400 |gold = 380 |drops = Garnet 4 (2.5%) |species = Fish |head = Fairy |attack = |head colour = Red |body colour = Red |movement = swimming |note=Similar to Orange Mask Eel.}} White Skull Walker |icon=White skull walker.png |name = White Skull Walker |location = Ocean |LP = 2000 |AT = 20-30 |strong = Fire, Ice |LV = 52 |EXP = 500 |gold = 450 |drops = Silver Crystal 4 (5%) Garnet 4 (3%) |species = Walker |head = Skull |attack = |head colour = White |body colour = Brown |movement = walking |note=Similar to the Pink Gel Walker, and even more dangerous. Fortunately there's only 1 per screen.}} Olive Boss Smiley Eel |name = Olive Boss Smiley Eel |location = Ocean |LP = 20000 |AT = 50-70 |strong = Ice, Freeze |LV = 53 |EXP = 5000 |gold = 1300 |drops = Quick's Card 5 Freeze Charm 4 |species = Eel |head = Smiley (happy) |attack = |movement = swimming}} Grey Big Fairy Walker Clockuser Trollhead Stickman When you enter his room, there is a 99.99 percent chance that he wins. You must beat him three times in a row then you can move on. Cola160 Yellow Dice Tree Cooldoodle7900 Peach Roundhead Demon No stats have been assigned... DMSwordsmanster Cerberus Tree Final508 Red Big Masked Tree (miniboss) Terra (stickman) Author's Comment: Gimme an enemy appearance!}} Francisco25 Yellow Diamond Dragon Funky3000 White (C4) Diamond Spider Brown (Gunpowder) Box Snake Green (Nitro) Smiley Bat Yellow Boss (Nuke) Vampire Tree King Oskar Chumballs Chumballs are aliens! They are to appear in numerous stages (including the Mountain) when a certain stage is conquered. Chumball Nature Chumball Ice Chumball Box Dangerous Ice Golem Boss Matelinio99 Blue Boss Roundhead Ufo Neotornado White Star Zombie No stats have been assigned... Blue Cap Wall No stats have been assigned... Brown Skull Dummy No stats have been assigned... Boss White Smile Stickman No stats have been assigned... White Box Stickman No stats have been assigned... Grey Fairy Bat No stats have been assigned... Grey Skull Zombie No stats have been assigned... Poisonshot Red Skull Gravity (good monster) Green Tiny Skull Stickman Yellow Diamond Bird Orange Fairy Eel Cadet Ice Digger Indigo Smiley Walker? Red Kite Dragon Pink Soap Walker Green Clock Slider Final Map Boss (even stronger than megabosses) Orange Skull Gravity No stats have been assigned... Orange Boss Skull Gravity No stats have been assigned... Grey Skull Spider No stats have been assigned... Blue Gel Jellyfish No stats have been assigned... Inside Train Boss (A Star Wheel) No stats have been assigned... Grey Boss Smiley Spider No stats have been assigned... TNT No stats have been assigned... Popetipap Red Sunglassed Dancer Grey Sunglassed Subwoofer White Boss Disco-Ball Dancer Samuel17 Orange X Walker ThechosenOne Blue Gel Scarecrow Yodakiller Tri roller |name = Tri roller |location = Hell Arc |LP = ∞ |AT = ∞ |range = ∞ |EXP = ∞ |gold = ∞ |movement = Tumbleweed |species = Wheel}} ZoshiX Ice Palace Boss Lava Temple Boss Industrial Castle Boss Moon Base Boss CapeMan1008 Blue Smiley Leaf Mossy Temple Boss Category:Archive Category:Stick Ranger Category:Ideas